AVANCE OFICIAL DIOS NO ESTÁ MUERTO
by Haibaku Ishida
Summary: El trailer de mi nuevo y renovado fic DIOS NO ESTÁ MUERTO ha llegado! Advertencia: Basado en la película del mismo nombre pero con adiciones personales. Apto para todo público. Habrá acción, comedia, amor, razonamiento, teología, humor, y un Haibakismo marcado.
1. AVANCE 01

TRAILER DIOS NO ESTÁ MUERTO

 _Algunos dudan de su existencia_

\- Sólo quiero platicar con ustedes – dijo Layla – Sé que han pasado por mucho, pero no deberían dejar que nada las aparte del evangelio. Sé que sufrieron mucho, pero deben entender que Dios nos…

\- ¡ESO NO JUSTIFICA QUE PAPÁ NOS HAYA ABANDONADO! – gritó la Heartfilia - ¡SI DIOS EN VERDAD NOS AMARA, NO HUBIERA DEJADO QUE PAPÁ SE FUERA!

 _Otros la retienen_

\- Entonces – dijo Hikaru - ¿Qué les puede decir a las personas que se ofenden por su empleo, su programa y porque le oran a Jesús en cada episodio?

\- Si lo negamos, él nos negará – dijo René

 _Algunos han perdido la fe_

\- Cuando un niño de 12 años ve a su madre morir de cáncer… - dijo Jellal - Un Dios que permite eso no es un Dios en el que valga la pena creer… "La vida, no es más que un cuento narrado por un idiota, lleno de ruido y de furia y sin ninguna pizca de sentido!"

Canal de Noticias de Tokio

\- En información de última hora, las autoridades de la nación informan que hoy es el día de regreso a clases – dijo un señor de traje en el noticiero – aunque es más que obvio que se espera algo nuevo y sorprendente en el nivel universitario. No se sabe qué, pero sí lo que provocará.

\- Quiero la de Computación, Estructura Económica, Ciencias Sociales, Dibujo Manga, Documentación, Administración General, Ética y Responsabilidad Humana y Pensamiento Filosófico – dijo Ishida escogiendo las materias.

El operador al ver que tenía un collarín con una cruz cristiana se aterró

\- Pensamiento filosófico con Fernandes? – dijo el operador aterrado

\- Sip, por qué? – dijo Haibaku un poco confuso.

\- Creo que deberías cambiar de profesor – dijo el operador – Deberías ir con Jirachi o Sanders

\- No creo que sea tan malo – dijo Haibaku feliz – Además, me han tocado peores maestros. Puedo con lo que sea.

\- ¿En serio que puedes? – dijo el operador – Imagínate al coliseo romano, leones hambrientos y personas pidiendo tu muerte.

Ya en el salón de Pensamiento Filosófico

\- Espero que tengan una buena clase – dijo Eren emocionado

\- Yo igual – dijo Levi – Las últimas clases de filosofía en el colegio medio superior en los últimos semestres fueron horriblemente bajas.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Haibaku? – Dijo Baihaku enojado - ¿Comprando capas?

\- Verte la cara tampoco me alegra el día – dijo Haibaku enojado

\- Así que quieres pelear? – dijo Baihaku dirigiéndose violentamente a Haibaku, pero su hermana gemela le detuvo

\- No lo molestes – dijo Baihakura tratando de calmarlo

\- Haru-chan, sólo tomas la clase porque quieres seguir nadando – dijo Nagisa

\- ¿Acaso no tienes un sueño? – dijo Rin

\- ¿Otra vez? – dijo Haruka enojado – ¡Si me insisten en lo del sueño y mi futuro de nuevo, me iré de aquí al mismísimo carambas!

\- ¡Pero no se caliente! – dijo Makoto tratando de calmar a Haruka.

\- Lu-chan, parece que te va a encantar esto – dijo Levy siguiéndolas

\- ¡YO SÓLO QUIERO PAPAS! – gritó Sasha Brauss siguiéndolas

\- Lo mejor sería irnos de aquí para que Sasha no nos moleste – dijo Alice Gehabich siguiéndolas

\- Ara ara, no me digas que Sasha está obsesionada con las papas – dijo Akeno Himejima apareciendo.

\- ¿Qué no lo recuerdas? – dijo Alice molesta.

\- ¿Cómo se la pasan? – dijo Klein contento

\- Nada mal – dijo Kirito sonriendo

\- Somos tan felices juntos como siempre – dijo Asuna abrazada de Kirito

\- Bueno, solo decía – dijo Kiein yéndose donde su equipo – Nos vemos después

\- Bye – dijeron los novios

Todos estaban platicando armónicamente hasta que…

Apareció un peliazul con algo de musculatura y una marca en una de sus mejillas que casi le llega al ojo, una remera negra y pantalón azul oscuro.

\- Hola, soy Jellal Fernandes, esto es Filosofía 150 Introducción al Pensamiento Filosófico – dijo el maestro llegando – me gustaría que evitemos todos los debates sin sentido y nos saltemos a la conclusión de lo que todo universitario sabe o debe de saber… No Hay Dios – en eso Haibaku se preocupó más – Lo único que les pido es que en la hoja que les di escriban tres simples palabras: "Dios está muerto".

 _Cuando tu fe es probada…_

\- ¿Algún problema señor…?

\- Bueno… - dijo Haibaku – No puedo hacer lo que quiere. Soy cristiano.

\- Si no puede admitir que Dios está muerto para el propósito de esta clase, entonces tendrá que defender la antítesis de que Dios no está muerto y será en frente de la clase, en el atril.

 _Qué decisión tomarías si fueras él?_

En la Iglesia

\- Escucha, Haibaku – dijo Satoshi – Si aceptas este reto, si de verdad quieres aceptarlo, quizás sea lo más cerca que estén de Dios y de Jesús

Biblioteca

\- Por qué haces esto - Shaoran

\- Pues… - dijo Haibaku – No sé, sólo… Es que veo a Jesús como mi amigo.

\- Y dime… - dijo Shaoran - ¿De verdad crees que Jesús es Dios?

– No quiero decepcionarlo, incluso aunque todos piensen que es lo mejor. – Haibaku - Para mí, Dios no está muerto. Está vivo… y no quiero que todos dejen de creer en él sólo porque un profesor cree que deberían.

Escuela

\- Tienes que decidir quién es la persona más importante en tu vida: ¿Yo, o Jellal-Sensei? – Shion enojada

\- Pero tengo qué hacer esto, siento que es algo que obviamente Dios quiere que haga y no puedo alejarme de esto – dijo Haibaku

Clase de Filosofía

\- ¿Por qué no admites la verdad? – dijo Jellal enojado – Quieres enredarlos a todos en tu primitiva, reaccionaria y antipopular superstición!

\- Lo que quiero es que tomen su propia decisión, es lo que Dios quiere – dijo Haibaku cuando Jellal casi terminó de hablar.

– No sabes cuánto voy a disfrutar reprobarte – Jellal feliz

\- AH SI? – dijo Haibaku - ¿Pero a quién va a reprobar realmente, Jellal-sensei? ¿A mí, o a Dios?

 _/God's NOT dead_

 _It's so be alive_

 _It's living in the inside_

 _Roaring like a lion/(x2)_

Haibaku Ishida presenta, el mayor proyecto de fics de su vida hasta ahora.

El mega crossover con Spiral, Bakugan, Fairy Tail, Vocaloid, Highschool DXD, Beyblade, mis OC's, etc…

\- La ciencia avala su existencia, conoce la verdad! ¿Por qué lo odia, entonces? ¿¡Por qué!? – en eso Haibaku se acercó a Jellal mirándolo fijamente – Es una pregunta simple: ¿POR QUÉ ODIA A DIOS?

 **DIOS NO ESTÁ MUERTO**

Comming Soon


	2. AVANCE 02

TRAILER DIOS NO ESTÁ MUERTO 02

 _Algunos dudan de su existencia_

En eso, Gray miró a Juvia pensativa

\- ¿Qué tienes, Juvita? – dijo Gray

\- Gray-sama… - dijo Juvia – Creo que Juvia duda de su "duda".

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – dijo Gray

 _Otros desprecian su existencia_

\- Sólo quiero platicar con ustedes – dijo Layla – Sé que han pasado por mucho, pero no deberían dejar que nada las aparte del evangelio. Sé que sufrieron mucho, pero deben entender que Dios nos…

\- ¡ESO NO JUSTIFICA QUE PAPÁ NOS HAYA ABANDONADO! – gritó la Heartfilia - ¡SI DIOS EN VERDAD NOS AMARA, NO HUBIERA DEJADO QUE PAPÁ SE FUERA!

 _Otros la confunden_

\- Es que… - dijo Armin – Tengo que hablar contigo, Eren.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Eren

\- Yo… - dijo Armin muy deprimido y trataba de decirlo… yo… yo… Dejaré el equipo… ya no puedo estar perteneciendo a un equipo que no tolera que cambie de opinión en ciertas cosas, sobre todo si se trata de Dios – dijo Armin muy decidido

\- ¿ESTÁS LOCO? – gritó Eren desesperado – ¿VAS A TIRAR NUESTRA AMISTAD A LA BASURA SÓLO PORQUE YA ESTÁS EMPEZANDO A CREER EN DIOS?

 _Otros la retienen_

\- Entonces – dijo Hikaru - ¿Qué les puede decir a las personas que se ofenden por su empleo, su programa y porque le oran a Jesús en cada episodio?

\- Si lo negamos, él nos negará – dijo René

 _Algunos no entienden su fe_

\- Yo a veces pienso – dijo Rin Matsuoka – Más allá de que… seguramente nunca vieron su "hexagonal", para no asustarse tanto… Y como eres el único cristiano que ha declarado su fe, partes de nuevo, como… aunque todos los ateos aquí me regañen, partes como amplio favorito.

 _Algunos han perdido la fe_

\- Cuando un niño de 12 años ve a su madre morir de cáncer… - dijo Jellal - Un Dios que permite eso no es un Dios en el que valga la pena creer… "La vida, no es más que un cuento narrado por un idiota, lleno de ruido y de furia y sin ninguna pizca de sentido!"

Canal de Noticias de Tokio

\- En información de última hora, las autoridades de la nación informan que hoy es el día de regreso a clases – dijo un señor de traje en el noticiero – aunque es más que obvio que se espera algo nuevo y sorprendente en el nivel universitario. No se sabe qué, pero sí lo que provocará.

\- Quiero la de Computación, Estructura Económica, Ciencias Sociales, Dibujo Manga, Documentación, Administración General, Ética y Responsabilidad Humana y Pensamiento Filosófico – dijo Ishida escogiendo las materias.

El operador al ver que tenía un collarín con una cruz cristiana se aterró

\- Pensamiento filosófico con Fernandes? – dijo el operador aterrado

\- Sip, por qué? – dijo Haibaku un poco confuso.

\- Creo que deberías cambiar de profesor – dijo el operador – Deberías ir con Jirachi o Sanders

\- No creo que sea tan malo – dijo Haibaku feliz – Además, me han tocado peores maestros. Puedo con lo que sea.

\- ¿En serio que puedes? – dijo el operador – Imagínate al coliseo romano, leones hambrientos y personas pidiendo tu muerte.

Ya en el salón de Pensamiento Filosófico

\- Espero que tengan una buena clase – dijo Eren emocionado

\- Yo igual – dijo Levi – Las últimas clases de filosofía en el colegio medio superior en los últimos semestres fueron horriblemente bajas.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Haibaku? – Dijo Baihaku enojado - ¿Comprando capas?

\- Verte la cara tampoco me alegra el día – dijo Haibaku enojado

\- Así que quieres pelear? – dijo Baihaku dirigiéndose violentamente a Haibaku, pero su hermana gemela le detuvo

\- No lo molestes – dijo Baihakura tratando de calmarlo

\- Haru-chan, sólo tomas la clase porque quieres seguir nadando – dijo Nagisa

\- ¿Acaso no tienes un sueño? – dijo Rin

\- ¿Otra vez? – dijo Haruka enojado – ¡Si me insisten en lo del sueño y mi futuro de nuevo, me iré de aquí al mismísimo carambas!

\- ¡Pero no se caliente! – dijo Makoto tratando de calmar a Haruka.

\- Lu-chan, parece que te va a encantar esto – dijo Levy siguiéndolas

\- ¡YO SÓLO QUIERO PAPAS! – gritó Sasha Brauss siguiéndolas

\- Lo mejor sería irnos de aquí para que Sasha no nos moleste – dijo Alice Gehabich siguiéndolas

\- Ara ara, no me digas que Sasha está obsesionada con las papas – dijo Akeno Himejima apareciendo.

\- ¿Qué no lo recuerdas? – dijo Alice molesta.

\- ¿Cómo se la pasan? – dijo Klein contento

\- Nada mal – dijo Kirito sonriendo

\- Somos tan felices juntos como siempre – dijo Asuna abrazada de Kirito

\- Bueno, solo decía – dijo Kiein yéndose donde su equipo – Nos vemos después

\- Bye – dijeron los novios

Todos estaban platicando armónicamente hasta que…

Apareció un peliazul con algo de musculatura y una marca en una de sus mejillas que casi le llega al ojo, una remera negra y pantalón azul oscuro.

\- Hola, soy Jellal Fernandes, esto es Filosofía 150 Introducción al Pensamiento Filosófico – dijo el maestro llegando – me gustaría que evitemos todos los debates sin sentido y nos saltemos a la conclusión de lo que todo universitario sabe o debe de saber… No Hay Dios – en eso Haibaku se preocupó más – Lo único que les pido es que en la hoja que les di escriban tres simples palabras: "Dios está muerto".

 _Cuando tu fe es probada…_

\- ¿Algún problema señor…?

\- Bueno… - dijo Haibaku – No puedo hacer lo que quiere. Soy cristiano.

\- Si no puede admitir que Dios está muerto para el propósito de esta clase, entonces tendrá que defender la antítesis de que Dios no está muerto y será en frente de la clase, en el atril.

 _Qué decisión tomarías si fueras él?_

En la Iglesia

\- Escucha, Haibaku – dijo Satoshi – Si aceptas este reto, si de verdad quieres aceptarlo, quizás sea lo más cerca que estén de Dios y de Jesús

Biblioteca

\- Por qué haces esto - Shaoran

\- Pues… - dijo Haibaku – No sé, sólo… Es que veo a Jesús como mi amigo.

\- Y dime… - dijo Shaoran - ¿De verdad crees que Jesús es Dios?

– No quiero decepcionarlo, incluso aunque todos piensen que es lo mejor. – Haibaku - Para mí, Dios no está muerto. Está vivo… y no quiero que todos dejen de creer en él sólo porque un profesor cree que deberían.

Clase de Filosofía

\- Señor Ishida, ¿está usted listo? – dijo Jellal

\- Sip – dijo Haibaku decidido

\- Pues… el atrio es suyo – dijo Jellal y cambiaron posiciones, no sin antes dedicarse unas miradas. Al llegar al atrio…

\- Pondremos a Dios en un juicio – dijo Haibaku - Con Jellal-sensei como fiscal, y yo como el abogado defensor y ustedes como el jurado. Y para aclarar, este debate no será uno argumentativo más, sino que podrán interrumpir las veces que quieran para aclarar sobre el tema, podrán hablar cuando quieran, pero pueden desatar toda su locura con tal de que sea un debate divertido, ameno e interesante, y Rin Kagamine grabará todo en audio y video – En eso señala a Rin con cámara, micrófonos y computadora – para la posteridad.

Fuera de la Clase

Haibaku prosiguió con su camino, y cuando iba a llegar a la salida…

Jellal le agarró bruscamente del hombro de Haibaku y le reclamó - ¿Te crees más inteligente que yo, Ishida? ¿Crees que hay algún argumento para que no tenga respuesta?

\- No se ofenda, Jellal-sensei – dijo Haibaku – Pero yo nunca dije que fuera más inteligente que usted.

\- Es la primera cosa inteligente que has dicho – dijo Jellal – De hecho, es la primera respuesta inteligente que he escuchado de un cristiano en toda mi vida.

\- Imagino que no conociste nunca a un cristiano inteligente – dijo Haibaku

\- Créeme – dijo Jellal – En ese salón

\- Si? – Haibaku

\- Hay un dios y soy YO! – dijo Jellal – Y para tu estúpida mente estrecha soy un dios demasiado celoso así que no intentes avergonzarme en frente a mis estudiantes. Si realmente sientes la necesidad de continuar con esta farsa… haré mi misión especial destruir la esperanza de una carrera en Medios Audiovisuales.

Haibaku quedó indignado.

Escuela

\- Tienes que decidir quién es la persona más importante en tu vida: ¿Yo, o Jellal-Sensei? – Shion enojada

\- Pero tengo qué hacer esto, siento que es algo que obviamente Dios quiere que haga y no puedo alejarme de esto – dijo Haibaku

Clase de Filosofía

\- ¿Por qué no admites la verdad? – dijo Jellal enojado – Quieres enredarlos a todos en tu primitiva, reaccionaria y antipopular superstición!

\- Lo que quiero es que tomen su propia decisión, es lo que Dios quiere – dijo Haibaku cuando Jellal casi terminó de hablar.

– No sabes cuánto voy a disfrutar reprobarte – Jellal feliz

\- AH SI? – dijo Haibaku - ¿Pero a quién va a reprobar realmente, Jellal-sensei? ¿A mí, o a Dios?

 _/God's NOT dead_

 _It's so be alive_

 _It's living in the inside_

 _Roaring like a lion/(x2)_

Haibaku Ishida presenta, el mayor proyecto de fics de su vida hasta ahora. El mega crossover con Spiral, Bakugan, Fairy Tail, Vocaloid, Highschool DXD, Beyblade, mis OC's, etc… La mayor adaptación de la película cristiana suceso en América Latina y EUA, en su versión otaku, y por demás extendida, por su servidor. Con el objetivo de demostrar la verdad y dejar en claro lo que importa en la vida… Especialmente dedicado para los que creen, los que no creen y los que dudan de Dios.

\- La ciencia avala su existencia, conoce la verdad! ¿Por qué lo odia, entonces? ¿¡Por qué!? – en eso Haibaku se acercó a Jellal mirándolo fijamente – Es una pregunta simple: ¿POR QUÉ ODIA A DIOS?

 **DIOS NO ESTÁ MUERTO**

Ya falta poco para el estreno oficial… ¡Prepárense!

Canción: God's NOT Dead de Newsboys (del Soundtrack de la película original)


End file.
